


What Kind of Drunk are You, Light?

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drunk!Light, Drunken Confessions, Humor, L is kind of a jerk, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: L needs to know more about Light, so he decides to find out what he is like when he is stripped of all of his inhibitions.





	What Kind of Drunk are You, Light?

L had resorted to dubious investigation tactics before, but this particular one promised to be very…amusing. L never claimed to be a perfect saint when it came to his tactics or his motivations behind them. After all, he had only taken on the Kira case in the first place because it had interested him. And Light was a certainly a _very_ interesting person. Whenever L saw him, he felt an irrepressible urge to figure him out, to find out how he worked. Who Light Yagami was as a person, underneath that carefully constructed mask. L was convinced that even if Light wasn’t Kira, he was definitely hiding something. Recently, he had even taken to avoiding meeting L’s eyes as much as possible, forcing L to raise his Kira percentage.

Seeing as Light was quite used to putting up a perfect act around the people around him, L needed to find a scenario that would lower Light’s inhibitions, causing his façade to break and expose his true self, and whatever secrets he may be hiding. And it would prove doubly useful if Light happened to be Kira. After a bit of thinking, L arrived at a solution: L needed to get Light drunk.

The next question that posed itself was, _how_? Light was naturally a very clever person, and able to figure out solutions extremely logically. In addition to this, Light was already suspicious of L due to his previous experiments. Surely, he would notice if L kept trying to give him alcohol. L sat in his chair, mulling over the question, when Light strode into the room, sitting beside him.

“Hello there, Ryuzaki,” Light greeted, setting his mug on the desk. “Any updates on the Kira case?”

“Not of any importance,” L said, eyeing the almost empty mug of coffee. _Eureka._ “You’re all out of coffee, Light-kun.”

“Huh? Oh, I suppose I am.”

“Would you like me to get some for you?” L asked, causing Light to glance at him suspiciously.

“Knowing you, you’ll put a veritable mountain of sugar in it. No thanks,” Light replied, turning back to his work.

“That is not the case, Light-kun. In fact, I can make very strong, bitter coffee. That is, unless, your taste buds are too delicate? I completely understand if that is the case, Light-kun,” L replied, smiling slightly in what he knew to be an infuriating way and slipping the friendly honorific into the conversation. As expected, Light spun his chair towards L, shooting him what could only be described as a polite glare.

“No, I rather like my coffee bitter. Fine, I’ll have a cup,” Light agreed, his challenging gaze very clearly saying, ‘do your worst’. L picked up the mug, bringing it into the kitchen, feeling Light’s eyes on him as he walked. Watari was somewhat of a wine connoisseur, so L knew there would be at least a few bottles of high quality wine in the cabinets. Almost gleefully, he mixed in the wine with the black coffee before bringing the concoction back to Light.

“Here you go, Light-kun,” L said, setting the mug back on the table.

“Thanks,” Light said, before taking a large sip and immediately grimacing.

“What’s wrong, Light-kun? Is it too strong for you after all?”

“No, this is fine. Thank you, Ryuzaki,” Light responded primly, bringing the mug to his lips before taking another sip. L’s brilliant plan was in action.

 

Even before the whole cup had been drained, a faint blush had already settled on Light’s face, and his normally perfect posture had begun to sink almost imperceptibly. _It seems Light is a bit of a lightweight_ , L thought, amused as Light tried to stand up, only to stumble and fall back in his chair.

“L…I think I might be drunk…but all I drank today was coffee…” Light began to slur, and L waited patiently for him to work out what had happened. It seemed that alcohol slowed down Light’s thinking process quite significantly. L stored that information in case it came up during the investigation.

“Did…did you put alcohol in my drink?” Light asked incredulously, managing to shoot L another one of his patented glares, though the former politeness was nowhere to be found. Light’s mask had already begun to crack.

“Ah! Looks like you figured it out, Light-kun. Well done!” L said pleasantly, as a scowl began to mar Light’s perfect features.

“You’re so _cruel_ …” Light said, causing L to look at him intently. Normal Light would never express his opinions directly like this. “…But you’re so hot, too…” Light slurred, his unfocused gaze resting somewhere near L’s face. _What did he just say?_ L thought, bringing his thumb to his mouth. Was Light Yagami, perfect son of the chief of the NPA, a flirty drunk?

“You imprisoned me for months…so why did I forgive you so easily? Why do I still feel attracted to you…?” Light began to inch closer to L until he was centimeters away. L’s brain, quite possibly the smartest mind on Earth, short-circuited.

“Light-kun is drunk,” L said after what seemed like an eternity, pushing him away. Even if he wasn’t a complete saint, he knew that taking advantage of Light in this state would be a deplorable thing to do.

“You’re so mean…but I love you…” Light mumbled, as his eyes drifted closed. The room fell silent save for Light’s quiet snores as he napped in the chair.

L had expected many things, but not this. Even with his deductive skills, there had only been a 5% chance of Light being a flirty drunk. This must be why he refrained from drinking alcohol at dinners or when Matsuda brought in drinks for the team. L had thought it was because his father was in the room, but even with his limited social skills, L could see why it would be undesirable to be in that state in front of colleagues.

Speaking of colleagues, Matsuda walked into the room, stopping in his tracks when he saw Light sleeping in the chair.

“Woah! What happened here, Ryuzaki?”

“Ah, it seems that Light-kun had a few drinks and is passed out in that chair,” L said simply, but to his surprise, the rookie detective merely shook his head and laughed. L had expected more of a shocked response, but perhaps Light did not abstain from drinking all the time as L had suspected.

“What did he say to you? Light always gets so mean when he’s drunk,” Matsuda asked, still laughing.

“Mean?” L asked, carefully keeping the curiosity out of his voice.

“Yeah! Light’s always been such an honest drunk,” Matsuda explained. “He’s normally so polite, but when he gets drunk, he just goes and says whatever’s on his mind.” And dropping that bomb on L, Matsuda walked back out of the room, whistling cheerfully.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I've got to work on my other multi-chapter fanfics.  
> Me to me: Write a oneshot that has nothing to do with them.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the short story! I originally wanted to address whether or not L likes Light back, and if Light is actually Kira, but ended up deciding to leave them both up to the reader. Anyways, feedback always gives me motivation and would be really appreciated!!


End file.
